zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :This section is subject to change. * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your username. * You must be active for at least one week before you can vote and/or suggest. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed-in users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks (see list of previous fights). * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year. See list of previous fights). * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can suggest only one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Bellumbeck vs. Nabooru (mini-boss) It's a fight between the heavily armored bosses based on previous enemies fought by link. Both are brainwashed by evil beings that fly, and both are (personally speaking) very fun boss fights. But hey, at least it's not another Skyward Sword fight. I'm hoping the bias of Bellumbeck being a final boss will be outweighed by the bias people have against PH. --Hydropanda (talk) 23:26, February 4, 2012 (UTC) : : Personally I'd have pushed the "possessed good guys" angle a bit more, but I actually do like this. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:45, February 5, 2012 (UTC) : : Well chosen. It also doesn't hurt that it's something other than a thing from Skyward Sword poised to pwn a thing from another game.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 21:09, February 5, 2012 (UTC) : : It's been five weeks since a fight hasn't included something from Skyward Sword. While we just did the Ghost Ship, this is still a good fight, although I'm not sure who I'll vote for. —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 21:22, February 5, 2012 (UTC) : : It passes. And even though Linebeck is from PH, he might stand a chance since it's, you know, Linebeck. Jedimasterlink (talk) 21:28, February 5, 2012 (UTC) : : http://i1085.photobucket.com/albums/j426/EnemyPeacemaker/Wiki%20Images/Userbox%20Images/Like.png and like this. – Jäzz '' 21:29, February 5, 2012 (UTC) : :Really like this one. Not sure who the winner will be either, Linebeck is also a generally well liked character Oni Link 21:38, February 5, 2012 (UTC) : : Needs more Skyward Sword. --Auron'Kaizer ' 23:14, February 5, 2012 (UTC) : : While I'm more neutral towards this, I'll go for it. -'Minish Link' 21:26, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Ghost Hunter vs. Makar They both have the ability to make trees that Link will need to Hookshot on to. User:Coolkat100 17:05, February 6, 2012 (UTC) : : – ''Jäzz '' 01:37, February 7, 2012 (UTC) : : .....What. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 01:40, February 7, 2012 (UTC) : : Derp. --AuronKaizer ' 02:12, February 7, 2012 (UTC) : : Not sure if joke fight or just really lame fight. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:20, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Malon vs. Marin I suggest we should feature Marin vs. Malon for the next Temple of Courage, since they're both females who meet Link earlier in the game and they are both have a father that resembles Mario from the Super Mario Bros. series. 02:40, February 7, 2012 (UTC) : : Daddy like, though screwing up on a basic rule as well as including frayed reasoning costs you an out-and-out support. --Auron'Kaizer ' 03:08, February 7, 2012 (UTC) : : No. – ''Jäzz '' 12:02, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Comments I suggest some kind of unofficial ban on Skyward Sword fights for this week at least. If someone has a really great Skyward Sword fight can you leave it until next week? Oni Link 17:02, February 4, 2012 (UTC) : No. --Auron'Kaizer ' 18:22, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Sounds stupid. New game, people want to suggest stuff. Brings more ideas. Brings more editors... kinda. – ''Jäzz '' 19:25, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Clearly people have been running out of ideas for quite some time. The fact that all the recent fights ''have been SS fights indicates to me that we need this rush of new combatants to sustain the ToC, at least for now. That being said it would be nice to go at least a week/month/however long before we update without a SS combatant, but I don't think a rule is a good idea. A good fight is a good fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:30, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh yeah I know that's why I said unofficial ban. I'm not saying a once off rule should be implemented I'm merely saying lets give it a break for at least one week. Oni Link 20:32, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::There have been non-SS fights suggested, but few people have voted for them. Those who don't want an SS fight will weigh it against how good the fight actually is and vote accordingly.--Hydropanda (talk) 23:20, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Temple of Courage/Suggestions